the_mithril_syndicatefandomcom-20200214-history
Lord-Commander Thallenar Valindale
Lord Commander Thallenar Valindale is a Highborne Knight who hails from the outskirts of the ruined city of Eldre'thalas. He was born as one of many heirs to House Valindale, although due to the deaths and disappearances of all of his brothers, he has been granted Lordship over his House and his family's former lands. He founded many small companies in his time as the Lord of House Valindale, alongside reviving the ancient Order of Stag Knights, otherwise known as the Knights of Valindale. He founded the Mithril Syndicate in hopes of aiding those who require it most; And keeps up to his role as Lord-Commander of the Syndicate. __TOC__ Biography The Twins Thallenar was born alongside his twin brother, Fellorin Valindale. Both of them were raised into the hands of their Father and Grandfather, with their mother having traveled northwards to live away with her older sons. As of this time, Sir Thoros Valindale carried Lordship over House Valindale, with his son, Sir Thaurin Valindale being the next heir. Sir Thaurin couldn't have been a prouder father, as one of his sons were born with silver hair, a sign of good fortune within the House Valindale bloodline. Thallenar, however, was born with navy-blue hair, which was also quite common throughout the family. With this, Thaurin went ahead to raise the two, putting far more emphasis onto Fellorin than he could for Thallenar. Thallenar was mostly left to train with his honorable grandfather, Sir Thoros Valindale. Thoros had taught him much in Thallenar's young days, teaching the boy how to survive in the deep wilderness, taking him out on several hunts throughout Feralas, alongside training among some of the best archers who were loyal to House Valindale; There were plenty at this time. Fellorin, having been raised under a master swordsman such as Sir Thaurin Valindale, would learn how to train under House Valindale's old form of swordplay known as "Huen". Huen had been dying off at this point, already having reached it's peak of popularity among those who dwelt in Eldre'thalas over 1,000 years ago. Fellorin, even before having reached his age of maturity, would start challenging other swordsman of his kind, making quite the name for himself in his early years. Thallenar, however, would have a far more difficult time in mastering combat. Thoros, his trainer, was patient. He allowed Thallenar to use a blade every now and then, although Thallenar had much trouble in his young days when using a blade. He'd pick up a bow and start learning the ways of Archery, training among his House's archers from an early age. He too, similar to his twin, would gain mastery over archery. He adored venturing out on hunts, even going as far as to sneak around on small raids led by his grandfather against the large bands of Forest Trolls that still lingered around central Feralas. A dark fate With Thallenar having earned near mastery over archery, and his twin, Fellorin, mastering the ancient arts of Huen, both would start grouping up with one-another. Despite being divided by their means of training, their connection as twins never faded, not even dwindled. With every hunt that Thoros or Thaurin had led, if Fellorin had to go, so did Thallenar, likewise with Thallenar going and Fellorin willingly joining him. The two became an infamous duo among the small population of Highborne that dwelt outside of Eldre'thalas, with their mere age accompanied by their knowledge quite shocking to the surrounding populations. They were often hired as guardians for a time, keeping watch over settlements which were often raided by lingering troll bands. Both of them, alongside a small company of archers, were enough to take on a good hundred forest trolls, especially on high ground. Equipment